That text wasn't for you, dumbass
by zoeswift
Summary: What if Zoe Hart is a total nerd who can't use a phone and send not only a wrong text but a wrong chat to the wrong person? And what if this person is her handsome, full of himself Wade Kinsella? And what if this texts talk about a certain picture about a certain 'hot neighbor? A collection of texts between Zoe&Wade.


**To Gigi**  
><span>9:32 pm<span>  
>I mean he's kinda hot but he's definitely not my type<p>

9:34 pm  
>you're so picky, can i see a pic?<p>

9:36 pm  
>I don't have a photo of him,I'm not a stalker!<p>

9:38 pm  
>yeah you do, stalker liar. remember i have the password to the backup of your phone in case you forget it?<p>

9:40 pm  
>So what? We're both stalkers. And you're a liar and a plotter too since you tricked me in sending you a photo that you already have.<p>

9:42 pm  
>i don't have a picture of my hot neighbor saved on my phone, i'm not a maniac like you :P<p>

9:44 pm  
>I'M NOT A MANIAC. Ugh, you drive me insane. And he's not that hot.<p>

9:46 pm  
>i love you too :P listen i gotta go, Jason is picking me up any minute. lemme know all the naughty details :P<p>

9:48 pm  
>You're impossible and the one with a boyfriend. Have fun, talk to you tomorrow :)<p>

**To Zoe**  
><span>10.15 pm<span>  
>i thought you were a nerd but i never thought you were a stalker too lol<p>

10.19 pm  
>What are you talking about?!<p>

10.22 pm  
>i guess you're such a nerd that you don't know how to use a phone but you sent me your recent chat with a certain Gigi<br>10.22 pm  
>good to know you both think i'm hot can't blame you ;)<p>

10.32 pm  
>OMG<p>

OMG that wasn't for you

i wasn't tlking bout you

10.34 pm  
>your lack of grammar disagrees with you lol it's okay i think you're kinda hot too ;)<p>

10.36 pm  
>I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!<p>

10.38 pm  
>Oh... well i guess Lavon is kinda hot too.. have daddy issues?<p>

10.40 pm  
>GROSS! Lavon is just a friend and you're a jerk.<p>

10.42 pm  
>i was just kidding. since it's not me or Lavon you can tell me who you were talking about<p>

10.44 pm  
>Why would I?<p>

10.46 pm  
>because i asked you?<p>

10.48 pm  
>I don't think that's a good reason<p>

10.50 pm  
>c'mon i won't tell anyone! unless you are talking about me, which you are ;)<p>

10.52 pm  
>George Tucker. I was talking about him, fine?<p>

10.54 pm  
>Oh, the golden boy. but i don't think he's your neighbor :D<p>

10.56 pm  
>Gigi is the one with a hot neighbor, not me -.-<p>

10.58 pm  
>sure. well good for her! and introduce me to her whenever she's coming to bluebell ;)<p>

11.00 pm  
>She has a boyfriend.<p>

11.02 pm  
>you must be fun at parties!<p>

11.04 pm  
>What's that supposed to mean?<p>

11.06 pm  
>that you need to relax and get a sense of humor sometimes<p>

11.08 pm  
>I am hilarious. And I don't think you were joking about getting to know Gigi.<p>

11.10 pm  
>fine i wasn't but i didn't ask you if i could bang her<p>

11.12 pm  
>Are you sure you wasn't?<p>

11.14 pm  
>100% sure<p>

11.16 pm  
>Fine<p>

11.18 pm  
>you are such an interesting person to talk to!<p>

11.20 pm  
>Thank you<p>

11.22 pm  
>that was sarcasm<p>

11.24 pm  
>I know, I have a sense of humor too.<p>

11.26 pm  
>mhm not sure about that but you could definitely learn :D<p>

11.28 pm  
>From you?<p>

11.30 pm  
>if you want ;)<p>

11.32 pm  
>No<p>

11.37 pm  
>So lemme see... you said George Tucker was kinda hot but definitely not your type... i think you two would make a pretty good pair you're both so boring.. if he hadn't a fiancée<p>

11.40 pm  
>I don't think I asked for your opinion :)<p>

11.42 pm  
>a smiley face! i thought you didn't know emojis existed! lol<p>

11.42 pm  
>btw Lemon is even more boring than you so i think you would stand a chance :D<p>

11.44 pm  
>Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible person? By the way, I don't live under a rock.<p>

11.46 pm  
>multiples times everyday don't worry :) but since you've been so rude to me i could tell to George that you have a pic of him :D<p>

11.48 pm  
>You wouldn't dare!<p>

11.50 pm  
>you said yourself i'm a horrible person why wouldn't i?<p>

11.52 pm  
>You're seriously getting on my nerves!<p>

11.54 pm  
>i'm just a click away from it ;)<p>

11.57 pm  
>FINE! It was a picture of you, happy now?!<p>

11.59 pm  
>can i see it? :D<p>

00.02 pm

NO!

- **Zoe is offline** -

Notes:

Hi!  
>Thanks to everyone who read this thingy! I never wrote anything like that before and I never wrote in English since it's not my mothertongue (sorry for any mistakes!) but I wanted to try so I hope you sort of enjoyed it! lol<br>Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it, it is so important to me to receive feedback so I can improve and make a better writing next time!  
>Soo.. hopefully talk to you soon, and #TeamZADE forever!<p>


End file.
